Born this way
by LoveWheel
Summary: About a girl, Sharpay, who was born to full fill the wish of others. She has a magic flower that is the source of her power, which looses a petal every time she hears others wish, The fewer petals left, the shorter she lives.. Troypay.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

**I Do Not Own HSM. Or The Characters. But I do own the Plot. **

**Its Just How My Story Goes. Thank you For Reading. And Please Read and Review. **

**Thank you.**

**xDramaqueenx08 **

**

* * *

**

_Prologue_

"Hello my name is Sharpay, I've got a brain like a computer and a photographic memory. I've been following you now for three weeks, two days, seven hours and thirty-two minutes." Sharpay stated as she sat next to a young fragile girl, The rain came down like a hail of bullets on the roof of the car.

"What are you doing in my car?" The young girl asked agitated.

"I'm here to help" Sharpay smiled back at her ignoring the girl's uneasiness.

"Help with what?"

"I'm here to give you a second chance, If I was you I would take it. Right now your not in control, the drugs are controlling you."

"How do you know about that?"

"Like I said I've been following you, Watching your every move."

"Why? You sound like some kind of Creep when you say that, and it's really starting to freak me out, I don't want to be watched" Sharpay was starting to get very annoyed, she just wanted to get straight to the point, all she wanted to do was tell the girl what she was going to do, do it and be gone, but the girl was making it complicated. Sharpay held out her hand in front of her motioning towards the girl to take the object.

"What is it?"

"Just take it and make a wish, wish for all your problems to go away, to be free from these drugs and to have a happy, peaceful life." The soft silk of the petal slid across her skin as she released it from her hand and let it float into the hand of the young girl. The girl starred at her for a moment, unsure of what exactly was going on.

"My name is Mabel" She squeaked out, nervous as ever. Sharpay nodded at her, for she already knew this.

"So, what will happen once I have made my wish?"

"You'll see" Sharpay gave her a small smile, waiting for the wish to be made. Mabel closed her eyes and held the petal close to her chest, the car fell silent for a few seconds, all that could be heard was the rain outside. Sharpay grabbed at her own chest as the pain started to eat away at her. She let out a small whimper that went unnoticed by Mabel. Sharpay shut her eyes waiting for the pain to melt away. Mabel reopened her eyes to see the that the once occupied seat was now empty, she recoiled her hand to see that the petal had wilted, the once pale pink colour of it was now brown, it had died. She scurried out of her car in search of Sharpay, she was just able to see Sharpay walking off in the distance. The rain still pouring heavy on her as she let the petal stream out of her hand and into the forming puddles on the ground. She was still unsure of what would happen, but she felt different in some way. She got back in her car and drove off.

Sharpay realised she had made a mistake the minute she turned the corner. She was down to her last 2 petals, and was growing much weaker. She knew who was next for her to help and the person after that. She picked the two people who were worthy of her help, she just hoped that she picked wisely. For this would be the few wishes she would have left to grant and the last two people she would be able to help before it was her time. She had a long journey ahead of her, she better make it worth her while.

* * *

Sharpay was created for a reason, given 20 petals, each resembling a wish, each resembling the life of Sharpay. With each wish that was full filled a life was lost. In Sharpay's eyes she was giving people a second chance in life, to amend their ruined, unhappy lives and revive them, it just meant that it cost her, her own life. She started walking towards her next destination, Albuquerque, New Mexico. A single small backpack on her back was all she had as she ventured onwards. The night grew darker as the sky cleared up. A few cars rushed on by, down the empty motorway. As another car came on view Sharpay stuck out her thumb, indicating that she needed a lift, the car slowed down and the passengers window rolled down, the man leaned across as Sharpay leaned down and stuck her head in view.

"Can I offer you a lift any where Love?" Sharpay smiled innocently.

"Any chance that you are heading to Albuquerque, New Mexico?" She man gave a heavy sigh and head turned and looked straight ahead.

"Get in, I can drop you off at Santa Fe, Sorry Love but that is as far as I'm heading"

"That's close enough" Sharpay smiled in gratitude as she got in the car and slung her bag into the back seat. She strapped in her seat belt and stared straight out the window. A few hours later Sharpay stood still in front of the main entrance to East High, exhausted and ready to full fill her next wish.

_Just remember Sharpay, you was born this way. _

* * *

**So there it is, the beginning to my new story. Let me know what you think and if I should carry it on, I would love to carry this on but I can't and won't if nobody wants me to. **

**I would also like to state right now that I do not own the title of Lady Gaga's song, Just thought it fit in well with my story. So please Review, I would appreciate any comments, it would really help me improve my writing abilities. **


	2. The beginning of the End

**Disclaimer:**

**I Do Not Own HSM. Or The Characters. But I do own the Plot. **

**Its Just How My Story Goes. Thank you For Reading. And Please Read and Review. **

**Thank you.**

**xDramaqueenx08 **

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Beginning of the End. **

"Can anyone tell me who said the phrase '_We know what we are, but we know not what we may be.' ?"_Mrs Flynn, the English teacher boomed as she entered the classroom. Everyone around her scurried to their seats and pulled out their notebooks. Everyone remained silent, as for they did not know the answer.

"No one?" She quizzed, there was a silent knock on the door, and stood in the doorway was a young blonde girl, she stood at a mere 5'3, with deep brown pools. Everyone turned in her direction, staring intently at the new arrival.

"Yes, can I help you miss?" Sharpay entered the room and passed along a piece of paper to Mrs Flynn, She glanced quickly over the piece of paper then turned back to the rest of the class.

"We have a new student with us today, Miss Sharpay Evans" She smiled as she gestured for Sharpay to take a seat next to Gabriella in the middle of the room, the only vacant seat.

"So where were we, Ah yes so no body knows the answer, well-"

"William Shakespeare" Sharpay answered as she pulled out her notebook and a pen from her bag, cutting Mrs Flynn mid-sentence. Mrs Flynn looked startled.

"What?"

"Oh I heard you from outside the classroom, just before I knocked, you asked if anyone knew who said 'We know what we are, but we know not what we may be'. It's William Shakespeare." Sharpay explained, smiling back at her. Mrs Flynn stared at her for a few seconds before averting her gaze back to the rest of the classroom.

"Oh, yes that is Correct Miss Evans." Sharpay took a quick glance to her side to see that Gabriella was jotting down the answer and making a mental note of it, Sharpay then turned around to look at the back of the classroom to steal a quick glance at Troy, She had spotted him the moment she had entered the classroom, his blue eyes were hard to miss. She turned back to the front of the classroom and secretly smiled to herself.

It was only 30 minutes into the lesson and Troy was already bored. He was doodling little notes and pictures on his notebook and not really paying attention to what was being said in the classroom. He was intrigued by this new student in his class, He caught her glance at him from her seat in the middle of the room and gave her a small smile in return. Sharpay mentally took note of what Troy looked like and tucked it away like a photograph in her mind, his stunning Blue eyes lingering in her head.

* * *

The ball bounced off the hard floor a few times before Troy passed the ball over to Chad who faked left then passed it back to Troy.

"So what do you think of the new girl?" Troy asked as he aimed to take a shot. He threw it and scored a basket. Chad ran for the ball as it bounced off the ground and off the edge of the court.

"What is there to say about her? I've only had one class with her, which was Maths and believe me she is extremely smart, she knows everything dude. I reckon if her and Taylor were to compete against one another she would beat Taylor and that's saying something." Chad stated as he also aimed to make a basket.

"Really? I had English with her this morning, she was answering nearly every question thrown at us" Troy said as he tackled the ball from Chad.

"She seemed a bit odd, If I'm honest" He then stated again as he tucked the ball underneath his arm to take a breather.

"She may be odd, but she is Hot" Troy nodded as he agreed with Chad.

"Okay boys get showered up and then you can go to Lunch" Coach said as he blew his whistle to signal the end of the lesson.

* * *

A blustery, chilled wind hit Troy's face as he sat down with his friends at the lunch table in the far corner of the cafeteria. He looked over to the main entrance of the cafeteria where he though the wind had came from and spotted Sharpay standing there looking rather lost. Gabriella sat down next to him a gave him a gentle nudge.

"What you looking at?" She urged. She looked in the direction of where he was looking and also spotted Sharpay, but instead of her being at the entrance of the cafeteria she had moved and sat at a table by herself, she reached into her bag and pulled out some home made food.

"Oh that's Sharpay, She is quite a nice girl" Gabriella stated as she turned back to her own food.

"You've spoken to her?" Troy asked as he turn to her. Gabriella nodded as she took a bite of her salad. She turned to Troy and smiled.

"Yeah, I feel like I can really talk to her with all my school work and stuff because she understands it just as well as me, It's Great. Maybe we should ask her to come sit down with us, Get to know her a bit more." Gabriella said as she got up from her seat before anyone could protest and started walking over to where Sharpay was sat, Troy could see her talking to Sharpay but couldn't make out what was being said. Sharpay turned towards their table and stared at Troy, he quickly averted his gaze. They both got up from the table and started walking over to the table where Troy and his friends sat. Gabriella sat back down in her place next to Troy and Sharpay sat on the opposite side of him, she smiled at him holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Hi, I'm Sharpay"

"Troy" He smiled back, their hands lingered in each others for a few seconds longer then intended, Troy motioned towards everyone else so he could introduce them one by one. They all nodded in her direction and said a simple hey as they were introduced.

"So are you like super brainy or something, Did you go to some kind of special school?" Chad asked, cutting straight to the chase once everyone was settled. Sharpay looked at him slightly confused. Taylor slapped his arm gently causing him to cry out in mild pain.

"No, I went to a school similar to this one"

"Why did you move then?, I mean there isn't anything special in Albuquerque." Zeke asked as he stuffed the rest of his pizza into his mouth, Sharpay looked at him disgusted.

"Just family problems." Sharpay left it at that. Which left the table quiet, in an awkward situation.

"Well me and Taylor are going to the mall after school, Fancy coming with us?" Gabriella asked breaking the awkwardness by being as friendly as ever. Sharpay smiled in appreciation.

"Yeah that would be nice." Sharpay smiled as she looked down at her food and fingered it with her fork, there was no way she was going to eat it. Gabriella sighed as she place her fork down and stood up from her seat.

"Sorry guys, I need to head towards the library, work won't do itself now will it" She joked before picking up bag and walking out of the cafeteria.

"So where are you from?" Taylor asked, Sharpay looked forward at her, she gave her a tight lipped smile and thought for a minute or two.

"Santa Fe" She simply stated, Remember where the kind man dropped her off before she actually made it to Albuquerque.

"Really?, that's not that far from here" Sharpay nodded to say that she already knew that. She didn't like being questioned about her life, because she wasn't exactly sure where she was from, who she was and why she was here, well she knew why she was here, but she was completely sure why she was made and put on this earth to do the things that she does.

"So where have you moved to then, Anywhere we might know?" Ryan asked sipping from his cup.

"Just a small house up the road" The gang just nodded at her, it was obvious to them that she didn't like talking about anything personal.

"So what lesson do you have next then?" Sharpay pulled out her schedule and skimmed across the paper as she looked for the right time and date.

"Drama"

"That's what me and Troy have next" Ryan said as he pulled out some paper from his bag. It looked like some kind of script, he passed it along to Sharpay.

"Here you go, It's the play we are studying right now, You might want to look at it" Sharpay took the script from him and looked at the first page. It read '_Thornton Wilder - Skin of Our Teeth'. _She quickly skimmed through the whole script them passed It back to him.

"Thanks, But I won't be needing it."

"Are you sure, We are meant to learn every single word by tomorrow's lesson"

"Don't worry, I can manage it." She smiled at him then finished off her drink. Ryan gave her an unsure look before reading over the script himself.

"Have you read the play before?"

"Yeah something like that" Sharpay replied, the bell rang signalling the end of the lunch period. Everyone started clearing the cafeteria.

"So Troy, Do you like Drama?"

"Yeah it's not bad, I prefer plays like Romeo and Juliet and Our Town, the one we are doing right now hasn't really caught my interest" They both stopped at Troy's locker as he placed all the books he didn't need in there, Sharpay gently leaned against the locker next to Troy's.

"They are brilliant plays. I love them both" She grinned up at him.

"Where is the Drama class? I just need to go to the toilet, so I'll see you there" He gave her directions to the classroom and also the toilets then headed off for his lesson. Sharpay made her way to the bathroom and checked under all of the stools to see if anyone was in them, then she locked the main door just to make sure no one was to disturb her. She placed both of her hand on either side of the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

_Why am I doing this to myself. I'm slowly loosing my mind all the time. _She held out her hand in front of her so that her palm was facing upwards and closed her eye, she absorbed a shaky breath as she concentrated. Two pink rosy petals laid in her palm. She opened her eyes to look at them.

"You better be worth it" She whispered, as she blew on them they disappeared. She quickly washed her face and re-applied her make up before heading out to her next lesson. Drama. The class had already started, everyone was already into the script, Sharpay gently knocked on the door and entered as quickly and quietly as possible she mouthed a sorry to the teacher and took a free seat that was closes to her.

"Ah, Yes, You must be Sharpay Evans, I was expecting you, Next time be on time"

"Sorry"

"Okay so I would like to stop there with the script and would like to start on today's assignment which will be to interrupt a story of your choice, involving emotions and characteristics. Then you will be presenting it in front of the class in 2 weeks time. Remember writing is just like another language. Class dismissed."

* * *

**So this is just the introduction, but the next chapter will have a lot of drama in it, I already have it pictured in my head so I better start typing it up. Just a few points:**

***At the beginning referring to the whole Shakespeare phrase, I wondered if anyone caught on that Sharpay knew that because of her photographic memory, If not then sorry for not making it obvious, I'm just trying to link things.**

***oh also when she skimmed through Ryan's script she was photographically memorising all the words. **

**The story will get more interesting as it progresses. I have already written the ending chapter, and believe me it will end on a high and it will be dramatic and it will be sad. So please carry on reading and please review. I would love to hear what you all have to say. **


	3. It's not over

**Disclaimer:**

**I Do Not Own HSM. Or The Characters. But I do own the Plot.**

**Its Just How My Story Goes. Thank you For Reading. And Please Read and Review.**

**Thank you.**

**xDramaqueenx08**

**Chapter 2 – It's not over. **

The biting wind cut into Sharpay's neck as she crossed the car park to get to school, with every gust that hit her she wished that she had brought a jumper. She made her way into the building scanning the halls, trying to remember where her locker was located. The halls were empty, she was early. Her books were getting heavy in her arms; she needed to get to her locker quick. A pair of doors opened in front of her, she lets out a little squeal and falls over in an awkward heap, causing her to drop her books all over the floor as well. She regained her posture and let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm so sorry" It was Troy, he rushed to help her retrieve her books. There's a slight pause, as they look at each other for a brief moment, before he looks away and scratch the back of his neck sheepishly. She smiled at him as he handed her books back to her, she could still feel his presence while walking a little bit further down the hall, she quickly found her locker and started typing her code in to open it. He couldn't help but smile at her, she looked beautiful, with her sun kissed tan and wavy blond hair. Her cheeks started to become flushed as she caught him admiring her from the corner of her eye.

"Where is the auditorium?"

"I'll show you" Troy smiled as he leaned against the other lockers. He readjusted his bag on his back and held out his hand in the direction that Sharpay should head. They darted down the empty hallway.

"Here we are" Troy smiled as he held open the auditorium door, Sharpay beamed at him as she made her way in, she was looking for something in particular. The piano. The minute she spotted it she made her way over to it in a rush, she rummaged through her bag and pulled out sheet music. She took a sharp intake of air then let her fingers strum softly over the piano keys sending a soft melody around the room, a beautiful voice soon followed, harmonising in tune with the piano. A smiled graced her lips as she closed her eyes letting the music overtake her, She looked so content, so peaceful. She finished her note on a high. Troy couldn't wipe the beaming smile from his face, he didn't know what it was about her but she was memorising. A loud clap erupted from behind him, both him and Sharpay turned around to notice a lady sat in the middle row of the auditorium.

"Bravo, Brava!" Mrs Darbus said as she made her way towards the stage.

"Sharpay, you would make a lovely addition to the drama club. With a voice like yours, talent cannot be wasted."

"Thank you for the offer, But I don't want to join any clubs"

"And why ever not?" Mrs Darbus asked aghast.

"Because I do not see the point in joining any clubs, I have no desire to share my talent."

"Well Miss Evans, if you ever change your mind, the offer is still there" Mrs Darbus took one look at her before throwing her scarf over her shoulder and left the room.

"That was beautiful, Sharpay"

"Thanks"

"Why don't you want to share your talent?" Troy asked as they headed towards home room.

"I just don't want to, I get shy and nervous, I would just break down if I went on stage in front of an audience." She lied. She could not tell the truth, the real reason.

"It's a shame" Sharpay offered him a weak smile before walking ahead of him. The bell ran and the hallways started to fill with people.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella called out as her and Taylor ran up to her.

"Oh, hey guys, What's up?"

"Where was you yesterday?" Taylor asked, Sharpay had no idea what she was on about, clueless.

"The mall?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay's eyes widen, she had completely forgotten.

"I'm so sorry, it slipped my mind, we could always go today if you want, and I'll buy ice cream to make it up to you" Both girls nodded at her.

"How about I drive us straight there once school's out?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah okay so meet at the entrance at, say 3:15ish?" All girls agreed then went their separate ways. The place started filling up with students as they were pouring into the room. A few students started gossiping to waste time before the teacher would come.

"Right everyone in their seats please" A consuming silence fell over each student. The teacher started calling out the register.

"Miss Evans?" No reply.

"Miss Evans?" She repeated this time looking up at Sharpay who was fixed on something that was outside. A few students looked at her, confused.

"Miss Evans can you please reply?" She still ignored the teacher who was now getting frustrated, she got up from her seat and walked over to Sharpay's desk, snapping her fingers in front of her face, she didn't flinch once.

"What on earth is so fascinating?" The teacher looked in the direction that Sharpay was looking, She froze on her spot.

"Oh my god!" She dropped the pencil she was holding and raced out the room. Each student rose to their feet, rushing to the window curious of what was happening, they looked in the same direction that Sharpay was still looking at, she hadn't removed her gaze once. There on the roof of the building opposite stood a young teenager, he was standing dangerously close to the edge of roof. Ready to jump, he looked absolutely petrified, standing there all alone, blocking out the world around him. He rested one hand on his chest as he closed his eyes, gusts of wind swayed him closer to the edge. One by one a mass of students piled out of the classroom to see what would unfold, making their way to the ground floor, towards the car park.

"There's nothing they can do for him, It's too late, he's made up his mind. It's not the first time he has attempted this, you know, you can see how scared he is. Things might look untouched on the outside, but inside his entire world has been blown to smithereens. It's just how suicide feels to the survivors." Sharpay said to no one in particular.

"That's deep" Jason said from the back of the classroom, Sharpay knew he was there, he hadn't really been paying attention to the start of the lesson to know what was going on exactly. But he soon caught on.

"You have no idea" Sharpay replied as she never took her gaze off the boy on the top of the building. _Any minute now._

"One of the saddest things about suicide is the way it's shock and horror tends to blot out the rest of a person's life, it's all they ever think about once they fail the first time, they are so focused on doing it that it ends up consuming their lives." "_And there he goes_" Jason waited for him to jump, for Sharpay's prediction to come true, And just like that he jumped, jumped to his death. A few screams echoed off the building walls and sirens could be heard in the background, they were too late. Sharpay finally took her gaze away from the spot she had been looking at for ages and focused it on her book in front of her, her eyes glazed over. She hated it when she couldn't help people, when she couldn't save people. It was impossible to save everyone in the world, something she had learnt long ago. The teacher that had left the room in a rush came rushing back in with a terrified and angry stern look on her face.

"You! Come with me now!" She grabbed Sharpay's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Sharpay tried her best to tug her arm free, she could not get angry not here.

"You will go down there and explain to the headmaster and the police officers why you never said anything the minute you saw him standing there!" She pushed her out the main entrance, everyone that had crowed around was now looking at her.

"Go on" The teacher nudged her forward towards the police officers, Sharpay passed the scene of the accident where paramedics were placing the young boy into a black body bag. Sharpay let some tears trickle down her face as she was pushed forward.

"Would you like to take a seat in the back of the car so we can question you" The officer said opening the back door for her, she stepped in quietly.

"Okay everyone nothing to see here, get back to your lessons" The headmaster boomed. No one dared move.

"You heard me, Back to your lessons!" He turned back to the officer's car and looked at Sharpay sitting in the backseat. He would have to keep his eye on her.

* * *

The rest of the day was horrible for Sharpay, everyone was silently staring at her as she passed them in the hallways, gossiping about the day's events and the teachers also ignored her in lessons. She couldn't wait for the day to be over, she couldn't wait for the next couple of weeks to be over with. She was currently sitting outside the headmaster's office, waiting for him to call her in so he could have a chat with her, no doubt it will be about what had happened earlier. His door opened and he emerge not even speaking to her but just holding out his arm to signal her into the room.

"I take it that you know why your here" She nodded as a reply.

"Care to explain?"

"I explained it all to the police earlier I see no need to repeat myself" She replied with no hesitation.

"Really? Well I see the need for you to explain, seeing as I did not hear your conversation with the police officers." She looked at him, focusing on his face features, to see if she could read him like an open book.

"What do you want to hear? The truth? Because I don't know the truth all I know is that I saw a young helpless boy standing on the top of the building, ready to jump! You know what the worst part about it was, that I couldn't help him! It was too late, he was going to jump whether or not you went up there to stop him! And you have the nerve to question me about it! You should have been questioning yourself, I mean come on, he had his reasons for doing it and you couldn't see that one of your students was on the verge of killing himself! What does that say about you?" The headmaster looked at bit stunned.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to my lessons because I don't want to talk about this anymore!" With that she stormed out of the room slamming the door shut after her. She leaned against it and tried calming herself down.

* * *

"Sharpay! Over here!" Gabriella screamed, waving her arms as she saw Sharpay emerge from the main entrance of the school. Sharpay slowly walked over to them, nervous of what was to come.

"Ready to go?" "To the mall" Taylor added.

"Yeah, your still okay with me going with you guys?"

"Of course why wouldn't we be?" Taylor looked at her quizzically.

"Well with what happen this morning, I just guessed that everyone thought I was crazy, and that you wouldn't want to hang out with me"

"Don't be silly, You was just shocked right? That's why you didn't say anything."

"Yeah" She agreed with her ten piled up in Gabriella's car. She was starting to feel a connection with these two, it was the start of a amazing friendship.

* * *

**Hope that was okay for you all. Is it a bit too much drama for a second chapter, or do you want more dr****ama in the next. Let me know. Please review. Love to hear what you all have to say.**** Also I'm really sorry for not updating in a long while, I've just started a new story thing which I know is bad of me because I haven't finished this one yet, But I am carrying this on. So bare with me. **


End file.
